Photograph- Collin version
Collin sighed, his ears folding back against his head as he looked out against the ocean, staring out for a boat. The sounds of the waves and seagulls were the only thing that were able to be heard. He tapped his paws against the ground, then looked at the grass. He was waiting for someone special to get back from their trip. Unfortunately it had been a month, and the last few weeks he hadn't been able to contact her due to complications to her collar. He just had to sit and wait. He started to sing under his breath, ears flicking as he took a picture that was folded inside of his collar, smiling briefly at it. Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes.... But it's the only thing that I know. When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes It is the only thing that makes us feel alive We keep this love in a photograph: We made these memories for ourselves Where our eyes are never closing, Hearts are never broken, and time's forever frozen still So you can keep me Inside the pocket of your suitcase, Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet- You won't ever be alone, i'll wait for you to come home.. Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul And it's the only thing that I know, know I swear it will get easier, Remember that with every piece of you Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die. Hm, we keep this love in this photograph... We made these memories for ourselves. Where our eyes are never closing, Hearts were never broken, And time's forever frozen still. '' ''So you can keep me Inside the pocket of your suitcase, Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet- You won't ever be alone... And if you hurt me, That's okay baby only words bleed... Inside these pages you just hold me, And I won't ever let you go Wait for me to come home.... You can fit me Inside the necklace you got for your birthday only last week... Next to your heartbeat where I should be- Keep it deep within your soul.. And if you hurt me, Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed. Inside these pages you just hold me And I won't ever let you go... Collin looked up to see Avery standing across from him near the dock, a wide smile on her muzzle as she dropped her luggage to the side. He continued to sing gently as they made their way towards each other, hearts pounding in their ears. When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me Under the lamppost back on Sixth street. Hearing you whisper through the phone.... Collin smiled and leaned close, giving Avery a kiss as her face turned bright red, then faded so she can throw her paws around him. "Wait for me to come home." Category:Fanon Songs Category:Song Articles Category:Love Songs Category:Songs sung by Collin Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Tundraverse Song articles Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundrathesnowpup song articles